1. The Field
The present invention relates to an air conditioning apparatus and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An air conditioning apparatus controls indoor air to be maintained in a cooling or heating state through heat exchange between the indoor air and refrigerants through a cooling cycle operation.
The air conditioning apparatus installed indoor can be largely classified into a wall hanging type, a standing type, and a ceiling buried type. In addition, an operation mode of most air conditioning apparatuses that have been released in recent years, in particular, an indoor unit can be set up through a remote controller. That is, operation commands related to a wind direction and a wind velocity, and an indoor temperature and an indoor humidity can be inputted through various control buttons provided in the remote controller and the operation commands are transmitted to the air conditioning apparatus through infrared signal transmitting and receiving portions provided in the remote controller.
The remote controller in the related art includes an additional button for controlling the wind direction and an additional button for controlling the wind velocity and a user pushes the buttons to set a desired wind direction or a wind velocity.